Beginning of a Brotherhood
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: What do you get when you partner Bosco with another cop who acts just like him? Lt. Swersky will regret the day he ever paired Boscorelli and Connor Wilcox together.


_Hello to one and all. I was looking over the Boys Will Be Boys, and realized I had made a mistake. We never really introduced Rebel Jess (Boscogirl) character, Connor, and how Bosco meet up. So I figured what better then to actually write a story him coming in._

_So if you haven't read Boys Will Be Boys, Connor looks like Mark-Paul Gosselaar._

_If you see a mistake, ignore it, it isn't there I tell you. ;)_

_**Rating – PG-13 **(We are talking about me here, so there be cursing, some violence bla bla bla you know the rest)_

_**Disclaimer **– Don't own anybody, well Connor but we don't own Mark, damn._

_**Summery** - What do you get when you partner Bosco with another cop who acts just like him? Lt. Swersky will regret the day he ever paired Boscorelli and Connor Wilcox together._

_(Thanks this time goes out to **Jessie,** **Laurie**, and even **Mona** while I was having fun ripping apart my summery and rewrote it to the point they wanted to hit me with a dead fish thanks gals for listening, and thank you **Rebel Jess (Boscogirl)** for reading my story)_

Beginning of a Brotherhood

Connor Wilcox wants to forget his past in LA. If only he realized how much trouble would come his way just being partnered up with a certain Officer named Boscorelli.

A man pulled up to the 55th Precinct. He watched as some cops joked with one another outside their house, and he looked to see that there was a firehouse across the street. 'How many fights do the bucket boys and police get into?' He wondered. Probably find out soon enough. Pulling into a parking spot he just sat there.

He really was actually nervous to go into the building. He didn't know anybody, and nobody knew him. It was like he was a rookie all over again, and that was far from it. He knew the job, he knew what he was doing only disadvantage he didn't know New York City as much. He was still getting use to it, and how the people were completely different here then they were on the streets of LA.

A car horn blared and he looked in his mirror again to see a guy slam his hand on the hood, yelling about he was walking. The guy walked into the precinct. 'Oh joy, is everybody so cheerful here?' 'Probably the weather, I be mad to.'

With those thoughts running through his brain, he knew it was now or never. Connor Wilcox got out of the car and walked into the Precinct. Waiting to see what this city had to offer him.

Chapter 1

Connor opened up the door of the Precinct and began looking around, noticing that it was an old building right off the bat. It was much smaller then he was use to but then it also went up higher then his did. Walking up to the desk, the Sgt who was there looked him up and down.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, Connor Wilcox."

The woman's face turned into confusion and she turned and looked at some sheets sitting near her and catching the name it turned from that to a blank stare again. She then pointed up the stairs. "Lt. Swersky waiting for you."

"Thanks." Nothing else was said between them as he found his way towards Lt. Swersky's office as he knocked on the door, and the Lt waved him in as he got done talking to whoever it was on the phone. He then hung it up and cleared his throat.

"Taking you are," looking down at something, it was obvious he didn't remember who the guy was, and Connor answered him.

"Wilcox, Connor Wilcox."

Swersky's eyes looked passed Connor and he quickly got around his desk and called out for somebody. Connor turned to see who was walking into the office following Lt. Swersky. He didn't expect the same guy who'd yell at the car outside just a few minutes to come waltzing in. Connor nodded, but the man acted like he wasn't even there.

"What gives Lieu?"

"Boscorelli, meet your new partner." Bosco turned around looked at the guy up and down then let out a laugh and pointed his thumb at Connor. "Him, you gotta be kidding me."

"Does it look like I'm joking Boscorelli?"

Bosco studied Lt. Swersky's face for a few seconds and not seeing a hint of this being a joke, he knew he was screwed. There was no way of getting out of this one. He knew it, God hated him, and this was his way of getting back at Bosco. Maybe it was because he didn't go to church or something like that. "I don't have time for this, and I don't need to hassle with a rookie."

Connor couldn't believe this guy; he was acting like he wasn't even standing there in the same room as him. Not to mention he thought he was a rookie. That topped it off. "Hey, let's get one thing straight, I'm not a rookie."

"It's still the same, you probably don't even know this city, thanks Lieu." Bosco then walked out of the office, from where Connor was standing he watched Bosco shake his head and it was defiant he was muttering something under his breath. This wasn't going to be fun, Connor felt. Connor turned and looked at Swersky as though, 'this is the only guy open to be my partner?' which Lt. Swersky caught and simply shrugged. "Sorry, have fun and don't be late for roll call." Which he then pointed the direction he needed to go for it and with that Connor left Lt. Swersky's office.

When he looked around long enough, he finally found the locker room with not much help from anyone, which he didn't expect. Opening the door he was assaulted with a very angry voice. It wasn't hard to realize it was Boscorelli and he was complaining to some officers that were standing having to listen to it.

"Give him a break Bosco, he might be okay."

"Easy for you to say Davis, your not ridding with him." There was a heavy slam of a locker and Connor fully stepped into the room so they could see he was standing right there. Bosco turned and glared. The only reason he was getting a new partner was because Faith had moved to being a Detective. Then again, both Faith and Bosco knew it was going to happen, they had steadily grown apart as the years had worn on them. He was okay with it, and he was somewhat happy for her, but then again he didn't like he had to have a new partner and go through the new changes of trying to meet someone, know their style.

With that he then walked past Connor, brushing past him making sure his shoulder jabbed him, and Bosco left the room. Sully had watched the entire scene unfold and buttoning up his shirt he commented on it,

"You know, that is the first time Bosco was first walking out of here to be in the role call room."

"Lucky me." Connor said sarcastically. He wasn't sure what even locker he was suppose to take so he could start to get into uniform. "I'm Sully by the way." Connor came out of his dazing and looked at his hand and then dropped his handbag to shake Sully's hand a bit better.

"That good tall looking man over there is Davis."

Davis peeked his head around the locker and gave a bit of a salute. He then nodded his head, "hey there an open locker over here for you."

"Thanks." Connor picked up his bag and walked over and opened it. He heard the locker shut, and Sully came around. "See you in Role Call room, you ready?" asking his partner. Davis nodded his head and said the same thing about seeing him in the role call room and then left with Sully. Connor was then left in the room to try and collect his thoughts; he just sighed and then dug into his bag, beginning to sort his things out.

Swersky came into the room and began talking in which Connor felt kind of bad, but he kept zoning out. He was trying to figure out what the hell he was doing, and why he decided to move on the complete opposite side of the country. He was crazy, that's why. He really hadn't been listening until he heard his name and he knew Swersky was introducing him.

"So I want you all to give him a nice welcome….other then that keep your eyes and ears open out there." With that role call ended and the officers got up from their chairs. What surprised him, before he could even get up, few came up and shook his hand.

They were introducing themselves, then they would welcome him to the Precinct and then another one would come up and do the exact same thing. It was a bit overwhelming to have so many give him attention at once, when at first only a few acted like they cared he was there. Maybe NYC wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be that was until he looked for his absent partner who was nowhere to be found.

Walking out the roll call room he searched but no surprise to him Bosco was missing and he was left standing there till somebody walked by and noticed the look on his face. "If you're looking for Boscorelli, he's outside in the car waiting for you."

Connor said thanks, but stopped when the guy yelled at him to grab his radio. 'Why was this day turning out so bad, and it barely had begun?' When he had signed out he then found the car Bosco was sitting in, gripping the steering wheel tight enough his knuckles were going white. When he sat down Bosco didn't even wait for him to get his seatbelt on before he backed up the car and took off.

"You have issues don't you?"

"If you expect to survive today, don't think about talking to me." Bosco said. Connor had enough with Bosco. The man seemed like he could be okay, but then again the keyword was seemed. Right now all this guy had showed him, how big of a prick he could be, well Connor could be one to and his tolerance level was now gone.

"Want me to ask when I have to go the bathroom to master?" Saying it sarcastically.

Bosco felt his adrenaline start to pump, that was only a few seconds before he knew his fists would fly. But, lucky for Connor, or lucky for Bosco either one it was best that the radio went off. "55-David."

"55-David." Responding to dispatch.

"We have 10-11 on 98th street address…" The rest was blurred off as Bosco and Connor copied it and Bosco acknowledged it and sped up. Not using sirens, for it being a robbery they got there quickly. What the found was that the storeowner was standing outside, smoking a cigarette.

Not bothering to shut their doors as they got out guns drawn expecting somebody to come out shooting, the storeowner looked around a bit shocked at the surprise of the NYPD pulling up with guns rearing and ready to go. He put his hands up quickly, dropping his cig. "Don't shoot."

"Sir your alarm was tripped…." Connor trailed off, hoping that maybe the man would lead them into the next questioning that maybe they were coming in the back, and he didn't know that.

"It was?"

Bosco really wondered why somebody gave him a gun, because all he felt like right now was shooting him. "Sir we going to ask you to stay behind the squad and wait there."

With that Bosco, and Connor walked up to the building, leaning against the wall and Bosco looked in while Connor covered him. Bosco then had his gun up and aiming as he slowly walked into the tiny business. Slowly they began clearing the tiny space, and when nobody was found and the door was closed he put his gun back into his holster he looked over at Connor who still had his still drawn.

"Guess one of those old systems?" Connor suggested, not sure what tripped it, then again who's to say somebody hadn't come in there and was one those courteous burglars, shut the door after they robbed you.

"Who knows." Bosco was about to add onto that, until Bosco felt something brush his leg and he saw the biggest rat he seen in his life. "JESUS." Bosco jumped back, and Connor looking around rapidly trying to figure out what had Bosco freaked out. He still had his gun drawn out, thinking he would see something, till his eyes glanced down to see a rat was just sitting there eating a piece of trash. Bosco had moved beside Connor and Connor gave him a side-glance.

"Want me to protect you Bosco?"

Bosco turned and glared, and then realizing it was the rat that had tripped the alarm. Bosco walked up and with almost a growl emerging he kicked the rat sending it flying, as it let out a squeal.

"Damn, you taught it one hella of a lesson Bosco."

Not another word came out from his partner, and Connor watched as he walked out of the building; with Connor putting his gun back in. He wondered if he could get Bosco fired for cruelty to animals. 'Get fired for kicking a rat, that be kind of funny,' Connor thought. But then again, Connor knew he probably done the same thing and kind of wondered were Bosco had sent that thing flying.

When they got done explaining to the storeowner that a rat had tripped the alarm, they decided the best next thing to do was, go eat. At first it was a bit frustrating figuring out were they were going to get some food, but finally Bosco got annoyed enough that Connor wasn't helping, that he just picked the spot.

"Subway?" Connor looked skeptical. It wasn't that he liked Subway just, being in New York, you think you eat things that weren't such a big multi-chain.

"Hey, got a problem with it, go somewhere else, but I'm eating."

Bosco walked in and Connor followed shortly after. The feeling that you get in the air, was defiantly 'oh their here to arrest somebody.' Few guys behind the subway were catching one another glances, till Bosco began ordering his meal. Then the tension went down and people began to go about their business like New Yorkers do.

As they sat down in the tiny little chairs that weren't giving them enough room to spread out, they began eating fast. Bosco chewing into his sandwich he mumbled "Were you from?"

Connor looked up and just stared at him. Trying to make out what he just said, and so he could answer him. Bosco chewed his entire food that was in his mouth and asked him again. Grabbing a chip Connor popped into his mouth. "LA." He watched as Bosco just nod his head, accepting that answer, like he was pasting a test. Which was weird, to Connor, being the fact this man had showed how much he disliked being partnered up with him and now he was acting all cool with him.

"So is it as crooked as they say?"

"Aren't all?"

Bosco sat back a little further in his chair, for he had been leaning into his sandwich so he didn't get it all over himself. But now he was relaxing and looking at Connor. He then shrugged. "Yeah but, LAPD is the worse out of all of us."

Letting out a sigh, "Yeah they are." Glancing down, he really didn't want to talk about it too much. Being the fact that use to be his brothers, and now turned enemy on him. It was something he didn't want to bring up anytime soon, especially to a guy like Bosco.

Bosco really didn't care anymore and looked up to see a woman walk by. Watched her sway and for a few seconds got lost in the heavenly ass he was watching, then grabbed the napkin wiped his mouth and then got up. Connor soon followed closely behind.

Walking out to the car they put their car back into service, and not a minute to soon for Central dispatched them to a fire. They both let out exerted breaths, both not wanting to have to do traffic for the bucket boys. It was just common knowledge you throw in macho guys with guns, and guys with axes, it becomes "whose balls are bigger."

The FD was all ready there going into the burning building, some other cops like 55-Charlie was there. 55 David picked their spot; Connor was one side of the street and Bosco on the other. Whistles in mouths, they would wave people on when they could go, or stop them. Few times Bosco could see people get mad at him, for daring to stop them when they wanted to go and he give them a grin, and wait a little extra more just to piss them off.

Nobody was getting through, even people who wanted to walk by weren't and as Bosco was letting some more cars go and then stopping them, he caught a side glance of somebody trying to come through their barricade.

"Hey, you can't come through." Bosco yelled. The man did stop but kept on going that was until Bosco jumped in front of him. The man was on a scooter, and he was uttering something furious under his breath.

"I want, I need to…get through."

"I understand that Sir, but your gonna have to go around being we have a fire and all." Bosco waved his hand, were it was very obvious with the flames shooting out of the apartment building.

The man slapped at Bosco's hands where he had made the mistake of putting his them on the motor vehicle. Putting his hands up he kind of stepped back, but then the guy tried to go again and Bosco stepped in front of him.

"Didn't you hear me, you can't go through."

What was frustrating was that Bosco couldn't barely understand what the man was saying, he was just making incoherent words and then on top of it talking low enough it was just utterly ridiculous.

"Back up, you aren't getting through."

By then the commotion had attracted Connor and he turned to see Bosco fighting with an old man and a smile crept on his face. He waved a few cars and then haltered them all the while watching this scene unfold. Not being able to hear what was being said between the two, but it was obvious the man wasn't happy but what made it even worse and more funnier was out of know where the guy turns and back up and then does complete circle around Bosco all the while Bosco is yelling at him.

"You better get out of here before I confiscate your damn scooter!" Bosco was getting mad, freaking nuts of New York City and he had to be the one bugged by them. Was there a sign that said 'come bug me, I hate the psycho's of this city and if you mess with me long enough, I get really angry."

Bosco started pointing, it was obvious to a normal person Bosco wanted him to go backwards. What he didn't want was the man to hit it so hard that he flew backwards, and end up hitting a kid and a lady in the process. The lady getting back up and began hitting the old man with her purse, the man was yelling and Bosco just stuck in this complete chaos.

Connor had turned around but glanced back only to see something he never thought he see in his lifetime. Bosco is waving the man off, who is still backing up into people, but slipped back into gear to go forward and before Bosco even had a chance the man floored it and ran right into Bosco making him fall hard to the ground.

For a second Bosco didn't move, it was like he couldn't register he just been hit by an old man on a scooter. "Son of a bitch." Davis out of know were came bolting across the street, because Bosco was up on his feet in a few second later and was going for the old man. Davis grabbed Bosco by the shoulder and then was able to grab his other and pull hard on the officer who was about to kill the old man.

"YOU CRAZY ASS MOTHER…." A siren went off cutting of Bosco as Davis pulled him away and Sully handled it, finally getting the man to go away. Davis let go of Bosco when he knew Bosco wouldn't go running down the street shooting at the crazy scooter guy.

"You okay?"

Davis asking, but only got a side-glance like that was the stupidest question you could of asked at the moment. Then again Davis could careless he was use to Bosco and his ways so it was more of a 'yeah I'm fine thank you leave me alone.'

Connor had to turn away because he was laughing so hard, at the idea a man just took out Bosco and he happened to be on a scooter. He was sure if Bosco caught him he probably hit him with his nightstick or worse, shoot him.

Connor looked at his watch and was a bit surprised to see that their shift was over. Surprise, surprise silence once again filled the car. It was becoming a habit between the two of them; they talk a tiny bit while on a scene and then go completely quiet in the RMP. It was like there was some rule, no talking while in the squad car.

Bosco pulled up to the Precinct and didn't say much just got out of the car shut the door and walked up the stairs and into the building. 'Well that was one hell of a first day.' Connor thought. He really hoped, that they hit it off later, because this was going to suck if this is how it went on from day in and day out. How boring!

When Connor finally got out of the car he heard a car door slam and somebody come up beside him and he turned to see another cop. "Hey, your new aren't you?"

"Yeah," putting out his hand, "Connor Wilcox."

"Brendan Finney."

The two began walking up the stairs and Finney opened the door allowing Connor to go in. "Sorry I didn't say hi earlier, but as you know things get chaotic."

As they walked up the next flight of steps, Connor feeling a little more comfortable around Finney he was able to ask him a few questions without feeling that he was going to be punched in the face for it. "Hey they're any good bar's around here?"

"Oh hell yeah, Haggerty's for one…you know I could go for a drink I'll show yah if you'd like?"

"Sounds good to me." Connor opened the door to the locker room were Davis and Bosco were squabbling back and forth. Connor began to undress as Sully spoke up.

"You two sound like a married couple."

Davis spoke up before Boscorelli could say anything. "Yeah well we all know who the woman would be,…Boscorelli." Davis laughed even harder when he saw only Bosco's hand, and the middle finger went up.

"So Sul, you gonna come, we're going to go grab a drink after work?" Davis asked him as he finished putting his jacket on, as Bosco shut the locker.

"Wait we all know what he's going to say, no I'm tired."

Sully actually wanted to say that, he didn't want to hang out with such younger guys. He felt so, well old. But now that Bosco had challenged him he kind of titled his head and then watched Bosco's face as he said, "yeah I think I will."

"Bout damn time Sul." Bosco commented as he walked out of the locker room with Sully following behind and Davis was the last to leave but before the door closed he waved by. The room was now quiet, well as quiet being in a Precinct house, noise coming through the walls from the hustling and bustling of the building.

"So how was your first day?" Finney feeling weird he could ask such a question. Being he was still kind of new, but now Connor was the Rookie in the building replacing Finney's part. It felt good to not be the newbie of the place, but he also could relate with Connor.

"Its defiantly different….man Bosco such a cheerful guy can't get over that." Connor let out a chuckle which got a laugh from Finney.

"Bosco….you'll get use to him, hell you might end up liking him."

Connor let out a laugh. "Yeah I'll believe it when I see it."

Finney shut his locker, and waited for Connor to get done and when Connor finally got his stuff together and shut his own, he turned and smirked. They both walked out, rearing for a good night, not expecting who they run into at Haggerty's.

(Haggerty's)

The place was slamming, people were jumping around and it was a scene out of a movie. When they say New Yorkers like to party, they really meant it. A group of people by the bar were shouting as one girl chugged down a beer, others were on the dance floor getting their groove on, or trying to with all the alcohol in their system.

"Party Hard" by Andrew W.K. was blaring on the speakers and that only seemed to rile people up as they drunk their worries away.

"So what do you think?" Finney yelled at Connor, hoping the guy could hear him from the loud speakers blasting the music.

"I think I need a drink all ready."

Finney smiled and they both walked over to the bar and ordered Budweiser and began drinking as they searched out the girls. Oh how many were there, and to many to choose from. As Finney's eyes moved about the room he spotted a group that looked really familiar. There at the end of the bar was Bosco, Sully, and Davis and a few other cops from their shift.

Who knew they would be there, but why not join them? So Finney started moving towards them with Connor following, still not seeing where the guy was going until they were standing right besides Sully and Davis, were Bosco was sitting on a chair.

Bosco was too busy to see who had joined them. He was now out drinking another cop and they both had their heads tilted back as far as they could while they were being cheered on by Davis and few others, Sully standing there wondering what the hell was he thinking, come out drinking to see this kind of behavior.

Slamming his drink down hard, Bosco let out a long burp at the guy who was still chugging his. The burp was a man's way of saying, 'I beat you, now pay up.'

Davis threw his hands up in the air. As one guy slammed his fist down, it was quiet obvious their had been a bet who could beat who at the drinking contest and Davis had won. Bosco got a stupid look on his face, as though he just did well for his master.

"Hey what about Connor and Bosco go at it?"

The three turned at the new voice being added to the conversation they had and wasn't expecting to see them. Bosco pointed, a bit confused, "Hey how the hell did you get here?"

"It's called a door Bosco." Connor replied. Davis put his fist to his mouth as he let out a 'ooo' sound. He then dropped his hand and put his beer to his mouth and began swigging on his drink again, and Bosco heard some chuckles at Connor's smartass remark.

"Okay smartass, loser has to pay for everybody's drinks."

Connor then pushed through to sit next to Bosco and waved the bartender over, never breaking the eye contact. It was a will of strength. The one who broke the stare was the weakest and the one who didn't was tougher. Almost staring a dog in the eye and showing who was boss. As the drinks were shoved near them they both broke at the same time. Davis reached between them put his hands down on the glasses and counted down. When he broke at 3 and removed his hands, Bosco and Connor went at it began chugging the drinks.

People started to scream who had surrounded the cops, and were yipping and a hollering. Bosco caught a glance of Connor and made him chug even harder, and Connor did the same. Then they both finished at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Bartender!"

Sully finished his own drink. He wondered how long it was going to take those two. Being the fact Bosco had all ready had a couple of drinks, and Connor was working on his. It had to be sometime now when they realize they weren't going to out do the other, but then again this was Boscorelli, never say die and Sully had an uncanny feeling, Connor was the same way. It was only a matter of time before fists would fly or they would start puking.

Davis looked over at Finney and Finney caught it and leaned in. "You think they're going to stop anytime soon?"

They ordered another round, and glasses were starting to clutter around the bar, were Bosco and Connor were still trying to out drink one another. "No."

"You think we should stop them?" Finney wondering if maybe they should step in now, before they drank themselves into a stupor.

Davis's response was simple. "Nope."

They both went back to watching the contest of drinking. Sully had left a long time ago, fearing if he stuck around any longer the fight would break out and he be right in the middle of it. When Bosco and Connor finished another one, Bosco yelled, but it didn't really come out in the English language, in fact to most people they were sure what Bosco said was words.

"I beth you." What was suppose to come out as 'I beat you.' But your tongue can do funny things when it has had stimulants enough to knock out a horse.

"Noooo." Connor yelled back.

"You…..," Bosco couldn't' find the word he was searching for, it was to hard to think when your so freaking drunk off your ass. Davis injected with "disagreeing," the word Bosco wanted to say and use, that got a response from Bosco who tried to snap his fingers and point to Davis but ended up failing miserably, "what tall guy said."

Connor saw that Bosco was going in and out of focus one advantage he had Bosco was the fact he hadn't been drinking earlier like Bosco had. So he could get his words to make a little more sense.

"I am, now pay up."

"Futh you!" Bosco's tongue was getting heavier by the minute and harder to pronounce words.

"No fuck you." Connor replied. He hadn't gotten those words out long enough to register what he had said before Bosco was on him. Even for being drunk Bosco could move quick, and Connor could only feel himself falling, for when the guy had tackled him he made sure to drag him right down onto the floor.

Connor felt the first hit to his cheekbone and then he struck back letting his fists fly and hit anything he could get his fists on. He was able to get leverage and get on top of Bosco when he rolled over and he soon was landing blows to Bosco's midsection and face. But it didn't last long before Bosco was again hitting back and Connor felt blood come out from his nose. Bosco actually grabbed his throat and was trying to strangle him, and so in reflex he grabbed Bosco's head and slammed it hard on the floor of the bar.

Then out of know where he was lifted off Bosco and was being pushed away as all he could see was hot red anger and Bosco was the target of it. He tried desperately to get back at him, but he was pushed out a door as Bosco was lifted off the floor and the same done to him.

Davis had grabbed Bosco off the floor, while Finney and another guys grabbed Connor who was fighting hard to get back were Bosco was. Bosco was a bit more dazed, the alcohol got to him for the minute they got Bosco outside he was puking by the wall.

Funny, one minute Finney and Davis are talking, the next he sees Bosco is flying at Connor and the two are wrestling around like two school boys. Davis made sure to block the front entrance, but it wasn't looking like Bosco was going anywhere soon, for now he had collapsed onto his knees unloading everything.

"Just had to play rough didn't you Bosco?"

"Kiss my ass Davis." Bosco finally getting his head together a little more, now that some of the alcohol was out of his system, he was spitting trying to get the foul taste out of his mouth and not to mention the blood now mixing with it.

* * *

"Get OFF OF ME!" Connor throwing the hands that were pushing him backwards, when all he wanted to do was go forward.

"No not till you calm the fuck down man." Eric saying, one of the cop buddies that had helped Finney take Connor out the back. Connor was pacing back and forth watching the two that were watching him in return. He stopped, and when he noticed they kind of let their guard down he attacked. He grabbed Finney and pushed him into Eric as he went balls to the walls through the bar and out the front.

Connor slammed into Davis who wasn't ready for somebody to come out the front the way he did and caused Davis to fall on the ground in the process, Connor leaping over the falling cop and slammed right into Bosco.

They rolled around a few trying to get ground over the other and finally Bosco landed on top and was able to punch Connor a few times before Connor landed a few lucky ones in till Davis was able to collect himself and pull Bosco off again. Few more guys jumped in and grabbed the two of them, as a squad car pulled up.

"Perfect, you guys happy now?" Davis felt like he was babysitting a couple of three year olds.

Finney had walked out with Eric behind him as they now addressed the new situation with the cops rolling up to break up the party, or what was left of it. They wanted the bar clear, and shut down.

Davis had tried to explain what happened, but it was like talking to a deaf person. Bosco and Connor were being arrested for being drunk in public, which sounded silly but they could arrest you for it, being the fact they were no longer in the bar and were assaulting one another. As Connor and Bosco were handcuffed, and Bosco was yelling he was a cop, and Connor shaking his head, all Davis and Finney could do was watch them be taken away.

"You know, I think those two are going to be great partners." Finney responded as they watched the squad car until it could no longer be seen. Davis was giving him a look as to say 'you must be out of your mind.'

"Come on, tell me Connor didn't just act like Bosco….this is going to be to much….what the hell was Lt. Swersky thinking?"

Davis thought about it, having to think it over and when it finally all registered he then nodded his head and the kind of let out a chuckle. The two went their separate ways, knowing they see each other at work the next day, and it be all to interesting to see what happened to Connor and Bosco.

(Detox Holding Cell)

Bosco felt like his stomach was going to unleash again with all the other drunks that were worth them. Bosco and Connor were sitting across from one another, handcuffed to a bar in the detox holding cell.

How many times Bosco had put drunks in there, laughing his ass off, and now here he was sitting in one. One guy kept putting his head on his shoulder and then begin to drool on him, and even though he yell at him the man just repeat his actions again. He finally sighed and glared at Connor.

"This is your fault."

Connor couldn't believe this guy. He's the one that attacked him first, even was the one to challenge him in the drinking contest and this was his fault? The guy had a lot of balls; he had to give him credit for that.

"Explain that one to me."

"Well just admit you had lost, and not to mention your such a prick." Bosco saying this as he pushed the guy's head off his shoulder again, as forceful getting really irritated about the whole situation.

"You don't even know me!"

"I wouldn't even want to know you!" Bosco replied back. The man put his head back on his shoulder again and Bosco finally yelled at him. "If you put your god damn head on my shoulder one more time…" He didn't have to say anymore the man jerked awake and made sure not to put his head again on Bosco.

Connor just arched an eyebrow at Bosco, and Bosco dared to call him a prick.

"So you were saying about being a prick?"

Bosco couldn't say anything against that because it was the truth. He could be one and so could Connor. Which is funny, you hate the ones that are most like you. Bosco sat there thinking about what Lt. Swersky was going to say when they showed up at work together with bruised up faces, and busted lip and nose. The thought of him getting anger just made him start to laugh, and when he thought about it longer it just made him laugh even harder.

"What is so funny?"

At first Bosco was having a hard time getting it out, and Connor was getting irritated that Bosco was laughing at something so funny and not letting Connor in on it. Finally Bosco was able to capture his breath again.

"Just thinking, Lt. Swersky….What the hell happened!"

Connor didn't know Swersky that well, but Bosco's laughing and he could only imagine what his knew boss was going to think of this; he couldn't help but join in. They didn't realize but that was the best thing that could of happened to them, beating one another up and ending up in a detox holding cell to sober up.

**TBC**…..(tell me what you think, thanks)


End file.
